


空心人

by Thalidomide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide
Summary: 哈迪斯收到了一个仿生人。
Relationships: Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	空心人

**Author's Note:**

> 未来机械亚马乌罗提，哈迪斯搞神经科学，希斯拉德搞植物学，阿谢姆学材料，三个人竟然都没有失业  
> 学生物信息的小白袍后来转行搞计算机了，大家都秃得很快

阿尼德罗大学成就非凡的研究员希斯拉德死于一场车祸。那是在一个深夜，他与哈迪斯一同回家，他们都工作了一整天，被枯燥的实验搞得头昏脑胀。说不清是怎么回事，只听见刺耳的刹车声，然后希斯拉德的身体轻飘飘地飞了起来。

他立刻被送到了附近的医院，但回天乏术。理学院的院长拉哈布雷亚在葬礼上念了很多“英年早逝”“节哀顺变”之类的话，但没有人在听，大家各自心不在焉地考虑着死者的身后事。出事那天阿谢姆在出差，他丢下工作专程赶回来参加好友的追悼会；拉哈布雷亚读到“希斯拉德并没有离我们而去，他只是提前去了遥远的无光之海憩息”的时候，他终于忍不住，拍拍面无表情的哈迪斯的手肘：“他没做完的两个项目怎么办？”

哈迪斯没有任何反应，于是阿谢姆又迫切地问了一遍，这次他的声音有些大，惹得以格约姆向他皱起眉头。他连忙比出告饶的手势。追悼会结束以后，殉教者走过他们身边，又严厉地看了他一眼。这时候哈迪斯沉闷地开口了：“我打算接手希斯拉德留下的实验。”

以格约姆叹了口气，“希斯拉德是个非常有科研天赋的人，我们都很遗憾，你不要太难过……”她说到一半似乎是觉得空洞的安慰没有什么用处，便住了嘴，耸耸肩走了出去。阿谢姆半张着嘴目送她离开，回过头跟哈迪斯说：“但我也很难过，她为什么不安慰我？”

因为你的精神看上去像是这个月拿了双倍的工资。哈迪斯心里想。

阿谢姆不再频繁地出差，他把自己调去设计学院当了个助教，给学生们指导毕业项目。经他手的作品集无一不稀奇古怪，好在哈迪斯不必像读书时那样给他擦屁股，艾梅若萝丝也宽容地不跟这位同事计较，那些学生都磕磕绊绊地成功毕业。哈迪斯自己则越来越沉默，整日泡在实验室里。希斯拉德毕业后一直在哈尔玛鲁特院进修，留下两个关于植物学的项目，完全陌生的领域还是让他感到一筹莫展。这样的生活持续了两个月，直到他有一天走出实验室，看见阿谢姆蹲在门外，歪着头，似乎已经睡着了。

“你看看几点了！”他刚把手放到对方肩上，那团棕色的东西便猛一甩头清醒过来，继而崩溃地大叫。“十一点半了，哈迪斯，——你一个人？你一直一个人做实验？实验室禁止一个人进！我以为哈尔玛鲁特每天都和你一起熬夜！我等了你五个小时，——”

“十二点半了。”哈迪斯说。

他们无言地对视了几秒，最后阿谢姆捂着额头说：“好，六个小时。我不该那样大声吼你。我们回去吧，去我家，好好睡一觉。”

他们一前一后走在空寂无人的街道上。楼道里的灯坏了，阿谢姆从乱糟糟的公文包里翻出钥匙开门，一边在黑暗中寻找锁孔一边小声地抱怨着。他把外套扔在沙发上去洗澡，哈迪斯歪躺在另一半沙发上等他。他并没有太多欲望，但他承认阿谢姆是对的，这段时间以来他疯了似地工作，的确需要放松一下。他闭着眼把自己脱了个精光，放空思维，然后……

希斯拉德。那个形象突兀地出现，如同一个无家可归的灵魂将他的躯壳当做唯一的栖息地。他觉得浑身的力气都被抽空了。他在黑暗中和希斯拉德的幻影们喃喃说话，年轻的，死去的，小时候的，还有他未见过的垂老的。他拥抱他们，他们便也拥抱他。他们爱他，他相信他们是爱着他的，这种虚幻的满足感紧紧裹挟着他，令他无望地向那些影子伸出手，一遍一遍地重复着，我爱你，我想爱你，希斯拉德——

“……哈迪斯？”阿谢姆的声音仿佛从很遥远的地方传来，“你做梦了吗？”

于是希斯拉德的幻影们与他道别。不，他想说，不要让我离开这里，如果每个人的躯壳都不过是自己的坟墓，至少在这里我能得到虚假的安息。

他睁开眼睛，看见阿谢姆围着浴巾站在他面前，想抚摸他的脸又不敢伸出手一样，“你刚刚在哭。”他担心地说。

后来他们做爱。他浑浑噩噩地从沙发和阿谢姆滚到床上，但他的东西始终像是被拆去了壳的蜗牛，软弱无骨地缩在那里。最后他只能捂着脸跟阿谢姆道歉，说，“我梦到了希斯拉德。”

他拒绝了阿谢姆提出的搬到一起住的请求，依旧每天把自己关在实验室里。又一天凌晨，他身心俱疲地回到公寓，远远地在楼下发现屋里灯火通明。他不奇怪，只是惊讶于阿谢姆拿了他的钥匙自己竟然没有发现。走上楼后他也懒得摸备用钥匙，倦怠地敲了敲门。

“你在这里啊，哈迪斯。”给他开门的人说。

他先是愣住，随后站在门外，突兀地感到一阵愤怒。这是什么？这是什么东西？一个有着希斯拉德的脸，希斯拉德的声音的机器人？这种愤怒很快迁移给了始作俑者，他深呼吸了几次，尽量简短地表达情绪，还是听见自己的声音气得发抖：“我不需要这种东西，阿谢姆。”

“我从一开始就没觉得它能代替希斯拉德，至少绝对没他聪明。”被迁怒的人坐在他的床上心平气和地说，“家政机器人，随你怎么想吧，在设计院改良过，皮肤和真的一样。”他捏捏那个希斯拉德的手臂，仿生人顺从地侧身向他，“而且有一定的应答能力。哈迪斯，如果你一定要三个人一起做才硬得起来，它可以在旁边录像。”

荒谬，太荒谬了，哈迪斯想。

它正盼望你。或者不是盼望你。

出于科学家的严谨习惯（在那之前他专攻神经科学），哈迪斯试着拜托拉哈布雷亚院的同事检索过仿生人的序列号。结果令他相当失望：希斯拉德没有通过任何针对仿生人的测试，就连作为性玩具的功能使用的也是两百年前的古老程序，它不会捕捉生物电信号，更不会实时监测性激素的情况。阿谢姆没什么积蓄，薪水大半都慷慨地赠与他人，能淘到的也只有这种程度的产品。诚然，仿生人也会痛，被用力顶进去的时候也会适时地发出叫声，但那只不过是粗糙的压力传感器——仅此而已。和给小孩子的捏一下就会吱吱呀呀的塑料玩具没什么两样。

但那正是他希望的，不是吗？三年内他把仿生人送去修理过两次，第一次是因为他实在不懂得如何对付这过于落后的机器，在某次性爱过后草率地将其整个泡在了浴缸里面。谁能想到仅仅两百年前的概念竟然没有考虑防水设计呢？结果就像老掉牙的笑话里讲的，水进到了脑袋里。他把仿生人从水里捞出来的时候它已经失去了大部分功能，控制输出信号的元件短路了。他就那么抱着没有反应的希斯拉德又来了一发，第二天原封不动地给拎到了艾里迪布斯的实验室。

“呃，学长，”他去取希斯拉德的时候艾里迪布斯欲言又止地叫住他，“你喜欢这种的话，现在有很多新款的，更先进、有自洁功能……我可以私下搞个通过了M-E测试的。”

哈迪斯看看没穿衣服、乖顺地站在一边的希斯拉德，他发现有精液从它的两腿间流出来。

“不用了。”他说，“伦理学绝对禁止用仿生人治疗情感创伤。这只是个飞机杯，懂吗？飞机杯。”

“现在这种旧的零件基本都没有储备了。”调停者交给他几张图纸。“很简单的结构，再出故障就自己用创造魔法试着换吧。”

第二次更加尴尬一些，他为了寻求刺激把拳头整个塞进了仿生人的下体。希斯拉德没有让他失望，程序忠实地令它流泪、挣扎、哀叫；然后乳胶材质的甬道裂开了，质感粗糙如橡皮的断面抵着他的指关节，令他从疯狂的回忆里清醒过来。他从背后拥抱着希斯拉德，仿佛深海中失去了庇护的软体动物紧紧攀附着死去已久的螺蜕。希斯拉德就是他寄生的一处壳。

他抱着希斯拉德去洗澡，仔细地让它靠着浴缸壁坐下，以免水再次顺着耳蜗流进主板。浴缸里没有防滑垫，仿生人光滑的皮肤摩擦着陶瓷，而后身体一点一点地陷进水里。

醉酒而溺死在浴室里的人也是那样的，哈迪斯没来由地想。

TBC


End file.
